


Welcome to the New School

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nod to Xavier's institute, a take on passing the torch between one generation of heroes and the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the New School

Alan finally had to resort to capturing the hyper teenager in a construct, patently reminding her that she did have a decorum she should be maintaining. She sighed, her shoulders slumping briefly in defeat before brightly flashing him a smile. She was released and, as Alan had suspected, ran straight for her uncle Ted.

He honestly could not blame her, as today was the beginning of a most auspicious undertaking. A hand selected group of eight young people would be arriving soon, to begin classes under the former Justice Society of America. At least, some of them, he amended.

He had convinced Doctor Midnite, Sandman, and Hourman of the need to train their replacements. Flash and Wildcat had stood beside him from the beginning, overruling Black Canary's objections to her daughter being their student. Alan was fairly certain they would need her there, to be their interface to the younger generation. After all, she had been at their knees, soaking up heroic tales, from infancy.

The first of the cars were arriving, discharging young men and women. He saw Wildcat smile devilishly at the young man emerging from the car with New Jersey tags, before the boxer jerked in surprise at seeing his on/off lover's daughter emerge from a taxi.

Shortly after, the others arrived. As they lined up, Alan flicked a glance over each one, appraising their abilities. Diana, from Themyscira, with near invulnerability, surperstrength, a Lasso of Truth, and flight was well matched to the farmboy, Clark Kent, whom they had found defeating multiple tornadoes in Kansas. Their training would be mostly under Wildcat, and Hippolyta if they could lure the queen back to Man's World.

He had a feeling the young man, John Smith, they had found touring the world, learning every discipline imaginable, that Ted had personally recommended, would match up well in the long run to their own Junior, with their unique drives to set right EVERY wrong they stumbled over. Sandman had expressed an interest in furthering their minds, as their bodies were already primed.

The young forensic scientist, Barry Allen, with his speed abilities had caught Jay's eye for intensive tutelage. Alan had plans for how to handle the sky jockey, Hal Jordan, with his ring from the mysterious Green Lantern Corps. Doctor Midnite and Hourman both had expressed interest in the budding genius, Ted Kord. That only left the playboy-turned-archer, Oliver Queen to narrow down into a training niche.

In among it all, were the two small joys Alan had found in his drive to discover their heirs. The ring, ever whimsical in granting his requests when he left the parameters vague, had discovered Todd and Jenny-Lynn...his very own twins, long since thought dead.

He could not help but smile as the new class assembled, looking at each other and their teachers with degrees of trust and suspicion mixed.

"Welcome to the first day of how to be a real hero," Alan said firmly. "And thank you for taking us up on the invitation."

The quiet murmurs of appreciation from them told Alan this effort was well founded, in yet another way. These young men and girls looked up to the elder generation. It was only fitting that the elders give them a leg up in their missions.


End file.
